Подводные шахты (серия)
'«Подводные шахты» '– девятнадцатый эпизод первого сезона. Основные события * Фобос отправляет Акетона работать на подводные шахты * Джик сообщает Фобосу и Седрику, что отец Калеба – Джулиан жив * Калеб узнаёт от Акетона через Бланка и Олдерна, что его отец жив и находится на подводных шахтах * Калеб и Стражницы отправляются на подводные шахты и находят Джулиана * Стражницы спасают узников шахт от потопа, который был устроен по приказу Седрика * Стражницы побеждают Седрика и его воинов, а все спасённые пленники уходят вместе с Калебом Сюжет Во дворе дома Ирмы Калеб и Бланк втайне от самой Ирмы решают самостоятельно открыть Книгу тайн, которую Калеб выкрал у Фобоса в 17 серии. Поддавшись на уговоры Бланка, Калеб соглашается сконструировать целый механизм – они прикрепляют к Книге тайн заострённую палку, а на верёвку к крыше дома привязывают самую настоящую варочную плиту. Бланк должен будет развязать плиту, чтобы она упала с крыши на камень, а камень под тяжестью плиты пробил твёрдую обложку книги и открыл её. Калеб и Бланк осуществляют замысел. В итоге плита падает и с треском разбивается, по ходу оставив глубокий след на кровле, но, что самое смешное, не открывает книгу, что безумно огорчает Бланка. Вскоре приходят Стражницы и Ирма пребывает в ужасе от разгрома, который устроила незадачливая парочка. Зайдя к Ирме, девочки начинают обсуждать Книгу тайн – что в ней важного и каким образом её можно открыть. На Меридиане в замке Фобоса кузнец Акетон преподносит принцессе Элион корону, которую он сам изготовил для неё. Оказывается, в обмен на это Фобос обещал свободу пленнику. Однако как только довольная Элион получает корону и уходит, Фобос тут же решает взять своё слово назад и велит отправить несчастного Акетона работать на подводные шахты. На шахтах Акетон встречает Джулиана, который по счастливой случайности спасает кузнеца от смерти – одежда Акетона застревает в шестерне, и если бы не Джулиан, который вовремя разрывает её, то Акетона непременно бы затянуло в смертоубийственный механизм и расплющило. Благодаря товарища за спасение, Акетон узнаёт в нём отца Калеба, считавшегося давно пропавшим в битве у Серого леса. Чтобы сообщить эту новость своему сыну и близкому другу Калеба – Олдерну, Акетон специально засовывает свой инструмент в шестерни и ломает его. Стражник разрешает кузнецу отправиться в магазин за новым инструментом, но только под конвоем солдат. К несчастью для Акетона, его замысел оказывается понятен проводнику Джику, который тайно наблюдал за тем, как кузнец сломал свой инструмент и отпросился на волю (вскоре Джик доносит об этом Фобосу и Седрику). Придя в магазин, Акетон радостно встречается с сыном и рассказывает ему о своей незавидной участи и о том, что он пришёл, чтобы починить инструмент. Отойдя подальше от стражника, который остаётся ждать Акетона у входа, кузнец рассказывает Олдерну, что отец Калеба – Джулиан жив и находится вместе с ним на подводных шахтах. Акетон просит сына срочно передать эту информацию Калебу, что Олдерн и делает, едва простившись с отцом. Персонажи |-|Положительные= Aldarn tells Blunk that Caleb's father is on the underwater mines.png|Олдерн |-|Злодеи= Cedric jumping out of water to capture Caleb.png|Седрик в облике змея Elyon trying her new crown on.png|Элион Галерея |-|Сериал= Категория:Серии Категория:Первый сезон